


High On You

by Hudstrige1



Series: If Connor Were There: [4]
Category: The Fosters
Genre: High!jude, M/M, Stressed!connor, high!connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudstrige1/pseuds/Hudstrige1
Summary: Noah fence, but Connor and Jude getting high is WAY better than Jude and what's his face getting high :)





	High On You

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading loves. As you can tell I am super bitter but lemme know if you liked!!!! :)  
> #imkeepinjonnoralivesoudonthaveto  
> #butyoushouldtoo  
> #maybeI'Mhigh

That next day at school, Connor now has a new ice pack planted at the bottom of his shoe and below his foot.  
It doesn't last past first period.  
"Mr. Stevens. _Mr._ Stevens."  
"Huh?" He flinches, attention officially grabbed by the teacher. He made another mistake by almost falling asleep in the front row.  
"You're leaking."  
"I'm _what?"_  
He looks down, to see that the ice pack has now melted, water leaking out of his right sneaker.  
"Uhhh...I stepped in a puddle."  
"Just now?" He's sassed.  
The class laughs.  
"Um, may I be excused?"  
"Please."  
He practically trips himself out of the room, slipping over the water that continues to leak out of his shoe various times.  
•••  
"Hey," The abrupt sound of Jude's voice has him flinch, not standing alone at his locker anymore.  
"Hi..." He's focused on stressfully putting his things away in his bag.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, Jude, I'm fine." He has unintentional edge in his tone, finally glaring up at him.  
" _Sorry_. What happened."  
"I just, have a lot of things to do for classes, alright?" He tells the truth, but that's not the main reason why he's on edge.  
"I...Heard about the ice pack thing." Jude tries to keep it lighthearted, chuckling at him. "I _told_ you it was a bad idea" he smirks.  
He witnesses a too-focused Connor starting to fiddle with his bag zipper. The smirk falls off his face.  
"Well do you not wanna come home with us-?"  
"No. I do. I can't deal with my Dad right now." Connor turns somewhat calm, returning eye contact.  
"Okay," Jude lightly brushes over his shoulder. While Connor's eyes light up, he knows that forcing a smile isn't worth it.  
•••  
At the Adams-Foster household, it's no secret that Connor is growing irritated by his homework. Jude, sitting on his bed and a textbook in his hand, gazes down at Connor on the floor angrily sighing and flipping through his Math papers.  
" _Jesus_." He grumbles.  
"Connor..." Jude shuts the book, lightly hopping down onto the floor.  
"Take a break."  
"I just _started!"_ He exclaims, going as far as throwing one paper across the room.  
"Hey. Hey," Jude calms, sitting down beside him and reaching for his face.  
"It's okay..." He has Connor's bleak, tired eyes looking into his own.  
"I got you. What's been going on?"  
"I don't know, Jude. Maybe it's the fact that I _still_ can't get this _damn_ fucking lockdown out of my head, or that my Dad fucking _hates_ me and would rather me live _two cities_ away than be under the same roof as him, or that I can't focus on _any_ of these assignments which I'm sucking at, and if I _don't_ stop sucking then I won't be able to play football which is my _only way to college."_  
Sweat sticks to his forehead, pants escaping his mouth after letting it all out.  
"Connor... _Everything's_ gonna work out." Jude wipes his sweat away for him.  
"Yeah, uh, I-I know I'm sorry--I'm being an _asshole."_ Connor turns sympathetic.  
"No," Jude pushes away a strand of his hair, making Connor giggle despite shedding a few tears.  
"I love you. _Always_ remember that." Jude wipes the tears away.  
"I love you too." Con' rubs on Jude's arm. " _Fuck,"_ he breathes out, laying back on the floor.  
"Feel better?" Jude asks, climbing over before him and grabbing onto Connor's shoulders.  
He scoffs.  
"Kinda..." His eyes drift up to the ceiling.  
"Hey..." Jude considers, brushing his cheek. "What about that weed? That Noah gave us."  
Connor's eyes almost pop out of his head, alarmingly sitting up.  
"You still have that?"  
"Yeah." Jude points over to his nearby top dresser drawer, in which he keeps the marijuana in.  
"Uh..." He's not so sure. "I don't know if I should..."  
"I'll do it if you do it," Jude convinces lightly, squeezing his hand.  
"Okay..." Connor chuckles, assuming it won't be so bad if they're doing it together.  
"Let's do it." He sits up. "What if Jesus walks in?"  
Jude snickers. "You really think _he'll_ care?"  
Connor smirks. "True. What about your Moms?"  
"Hat on the door?" Jude shrugs.  
" _Then_ they'll think-"  
"Well it's better than the devil's lettuce" he teases, standing up and walking over to the said dresser drawer.  
Connor throws his head back laughing, hearing him retrieve the cannabis.  
When Jude brings the see through bag over to Connor, he witnesses him grow spooked at the sight.  
"You sure about this?"  
Worried look still attached to his face, specifically in his eyes, Connor clears his throat.  
"Yeah..." He claims, wanting to get it over with.  
"Yeah let's do it." He forces a more natural tone, having himself sit up.  
He opens the bag, taking out on off the joints and the only lighter.  
It still won't light after several tries. "Oh, so it can light my _foot_ on fire but it won't light a joint to calm my nerves?" Connor complains, Jude cackling.  
"Don't you think that's a _bit_ of an exaggeration?"  
" _Nooo_ ," Connor smiles, handing it to him.  
"I'll try it. Put the joint in your mouth and I'll light it for you. It'll be romantic." Jude grins.  
Connor laughs. "If you say so." He does as told.  
Jude lights the joint on the first try. Connor almost laughs it right out of his mouth.  
"Uh, I guess I'll go now. I'm pretty sure this is when you're supposed to inhale and wait."  
"I know how drugs work Jude" Connor's voice mumbles, a shit ass grin on his face.  
"Okay," Jude laughs, taking out his own joint and about to stick it in his own mouth.  
" _Mm-mm!_ Mm-mm" Connor smiles with a closed mouth after exhaling as steadily as he can, reaching out for Jude's joint.  
"What?" Jude giggles, furrowing his brow while Connor releases clouds of smoke into the air.  
He takes the joint from his hand, sticking it in Jude's mouth for him.  
"Oh," he smiles, making sure it doesn't fall out.  
"Here." He gives him the lighter, so he can light the joint for him like he did for them.  
But it still won't light when in Connor's hold.  
"What the _fuck!"_ He mumbles, attempting more frantically each time.  
"You know you don't need to keep that thing in your mouth the entire time, right?" Jude smiles, taking the lighter and sparking up the joint for himself.  
Connor spits it out onto the carpet below them, watching Jude exhale and release smoke clouds like he had done.  
•••  
"Jude I think I'm high..."  
"How do you feel?"  
"I dunno but I don't like it..." Unfortunately, Connor isn't one to be mellow and calm while under the influence, unlike Jude who is casually observing him with wonder and confusion.  
"My-my heart's racing."  
"Mine is too."  
"Yeah b-but not in a good way," Connor anxiously sits up, facing his boyfriend in a panic.  
"Shit" Jude whispers, moving closer. "This is my fault. I should've never made you do anything." He strokes his cheeks.  
"It's-it's not your fault...I just-I don't know..."  
"C'mere..." Jude let's him lean on his shoulder.  
"If you try your best to stay calm it should stop," he advises, playing with Connor's fingers.  
"Are you hungry?" Connor mutters, wrapping his arms around him and practically climbing onto his side.  
"Yeah, you?"  
"I could eat..." Connor's found himself relatively calmed down; mind growing foggy in a better kind of way.  
"There's Jesus's stash," Jude slowly untangles himself from him and dizzily stands up.  
Connor's uneasily on edge again, until Jude returns from their walk-in closet with a bag of skittles and another of marshmallows.  
"He'll notice." Connor brings up, the marshmallows being tossed next to him.  
"Do you know how many things _he's_ taken from _my_ stash?" Jude teases, sitting beside him and squeezing his hand.  
Connor chuckles. "Not surprised. I love you." He blurts.  
"I love you too." Jude kisses his cheek, opening up the skittles.  
"No like I _really_ freaking love you."  
"No like you're _really_ freaking stoned," Jude teases.  
Connor giggles. "Yeah, but I really do freaking love you." He let's Jude feed him a skittle.  
"I really freaking love you too," he smiles, kissing him on the lips while the chewed skittle's still in his mouth.  
"You eat the grape ones?" He smiles, the kiss breaking between them.  
"Yeah, you gave it to me!" Connor exclaims with a grin.  
They both laugh.  
"I love you" Jude let's him know this time, kissing him longer and harder now, having him climb on tip of him and turning that one kiss into a make out session.  
"Mm, Jude-" Connor lightly holds him up above him, sending another peck to his lips.  
"What, you love me?" Jude jokes.  
"No. Well, yes-" They both laugh.  
"But, thanks for being there for me. With like, everything."  
Jude smiles. "Ditto." He grabs his hand, rolling over next to him to grab another marshmallow.  
"Don't do this with anyone else, okay?" He smiles, tossing it in his mouth.  
"Why?" Connor smirks.  
"Because it's our thing" Jude grins, swallowing the barely chewed piece of food.  
Connor grows concerned when he starts coughing.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah," Jude coughs, food now swallowed. He leans over and kisses Connor's nose, who cringes and cackles altogether at the contact.  
After his coughs clear up, his phone buzzes, revealing a text from an unknown number.  
**Hey Jude, it's Noah. Taylor gave me ur number.**  
"Who's that..." Connor's words slur.  
"It's Noah..." Jude's eyebrows raise down at the message.  
" _What?"_ Connor snatches the phone from a laughing Jude, scowling down at the blurred text.  
**U busy?** Another text comes in.  
" _Why_ is he texting you?" Connor cringes.  
"I don't _know!"_ Jude laughs, shaking his head at Con's jealousy.  
" _I'll_ text him." Connor lifts his thumbs.  
" _No_ you _won't_ ," Jude smiles, taking back his phone and scoffing his disbelief.  
"Here. See?" He turns off the phone and throws it onto the floor for Connor to witness.  
" _What_ ever," Connor smiles, knowing he can't pull off any casualty about the situation by now.  
"Jealous." Jude smiles.  
" _No_." But Connor's laughing knowing he can't sound believable to save his life.  
" _Yes_."  
" _Never_." He plays along, the boys grinning at each other like idiots.  
Jesus barges in, whistling a tune until he sees the two stoned youngsters on the floor.  
"Are you guys high?"  
They stay silent from such shock, until Jude timidly asks, "Are you mad...?"  
" _Yeah_ , I'm _mad!_ " Jesus scowls, staring down at the opened food packages.  
"You broke into my stash!" He swipes up the marshmallows.  
"Hey!" Connor exclaims.  
"Dammit I forgot to put the hat on the door" Jude breathes out.  
"You'll get these back _only_ if-"  
"Fine, Jesus. What do I gotta do," Jude rolls his eyes, assuming he has to bribe his brother to stay quiet.  
"Just gimme a hit." Jesus plops down next to them.  
The couple give each other surprised looks.  
Jude reaches for the lighter again, along with a joint for his such laid back brother.  
"You know, when I heard choking I got grossed out and thought-"  
Jude shoves the joint inside his mouth just in time.  
Everything's going fine when the three are now all officially stoned together, until Connor's high ass suggests playing the chubby bunny challenge and ends up having to give Jesus the Heimlich.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Callie asks, walking through the open doorway in alarm from the choking she was hearing.  
" _Don't tell Mom!"_ Jude and Connor anxiously yell together, Connor frowning at himself in question of why he called whichever woman they're even referring to as his own Mom.  
" _Which_ Mom?" Callie asks, frowning.  
" _Neither of them! Don't tell any Mom ever!"_ Jude frazzles.  
"Want one...?" Jesus decides to offer her a hit.  
" _No!"_  
" _At least I didn't sleep with my foster brother...!"_  
He's gonna be using _that_ one as a defense for a _loooong_ time.

 


End file.
